Rio-Life: Great Family, Great Responsibility
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Blu and the family have been doing great during their vacation. So what if they were to watch one of my favorite movies, and Blu got to learn something more from it?
1. Chapter 1

This FanFiction maybe a little short, but I hope it'll be great. And it both is and isn't much as a crossover. Two of my favorites coming together. You see, one of the special reasons why I love Rio so much is because the 2nd film, came about 10 years later after one of my other favorite sequels. So here we go!

Blu, Jewel, and their kids: Carla, Bia, and Tiago were still continuing on their Around the World Adventure, and during the many months they've been through, they've never stopped having a great time. They reached new places, and met new friends. Their times just get even much better than better. So only one could just wait to see what would happen next.

Blu and his family came to Florida, and were taking some time to relax in a tree that was in the forest close to the Universal Resort. They've been there for two days, and as the next morning started, Blu got some food and was cooking it.

During his time in the Amazon and with Linda, he always knew how to pick something right and make it into something better. However he used his phone (from the fanny pack) to listen to a cooking show on the radio because he was afraid he'd be a little rusty.

"Now you must gently chunk your tomatoes into small slices. I call this 'chunking the tomatoes'." That voice was from a female chef on the radio show.

Blu followed up, even mimicked "chunking the tomato." Before laughing. But what he didn't know was that Bia and Tiago were awake, watching him and silently giggling. Bia came in closer, turned off the radio, and said with a perfect imitation, "But first, you must smell your tomato."

"Smell my tomato?" Blu questioned.

Bia continued, "Inhale the aroma by pressing it to your nose with great force!"

So Blu just did what she said. He grabbed the tomato with his right talon and pressed it to his beak with great force! Bia and Tiago just ended up laughing, and Blu noticed them. "Cute. Very very cute." "Gracias Papá" Bia replied. Blu just wiped the tomato off his face next, and wanted to spend the day with his young troublemaking son and daughter until Jewel and Carla came back after their flight of checking out the town.

"From each town we come by, the kids seem to love the experience more and more." Jewel said giving Blu a return hug. "Yeah, and don't worry. We'll be back at in the jungle before you know it." Blu said, since he noticed how Jewel was worried about everyone liking the new cities more instead of the new jungles. For months, something was also bothering Blu as well. But was mentioned later, as Carla was about to bring up something exciting.

"Hey guys, get this; while me and mom were flying around, I spotted something at the theme park! Tonight they are premiering every one of the best movies of 2004!" Hearing that got Bia and Tiago excited. "Which movies exactly?" Bia asked, and Carla replied "Oh some of the best we know of such as…Shrek 2, Shark Tale, and the one movie we've always wanted to see…SPIDER-MAN 2!" After that, they couldn't help but bounce off the walls, "Kids, kids!" Jewel yelled "Who's Spider-Man?" Then they gasped. "Oh uh honey, Spider-Man is…" Blu tried to explained but was cut-off by Tiago "Only one of the greatest superheroes of all time! When we were younger, I remember dad told us all about how he does things that no man or bird can do. He was like both dad and uncle Berto. Cool, strong, and smart. Dad even told us of these three movies of his that he once watched with Linda before he met you. Since then we've always wanted to watch them."

"But we never got the chance too. Dad also says the second one was the best, and it's coming tonight, so can we go, please guys, please!?" Carla begged.

Jewel was unsure. No bird has ever been to a movie theatre before, even Blu's never been into one before. They looked at each other, and Jewel asked "Is it alright with you?" Blu replied "I guess so. I've only seen the movie once, but it was really great. And I bet you and the kids will love it too. Plus, I think I know a way to get in without causing any trouble."

.

.

.

So the Blu Family were excited. That they were going to see a one night only re-showing of one of my most favorite movies of 2004, and seeing this movie again, will show that thing that Blu's been bothered by.

Now, in case you're wondering why I chose this, it was because…

1\. The Universal Resort is one of the best places I've known while I was growing up.

2\. Rio 2 came in 2014, so I'm assuming that's what year it is in this story still.

3\. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 came in 2014, and I would've made them see that but imagine the look on the triplets' face if they saw the end of that final fight scene.

4\. Spider-Man 2 had a better moral, and Rio 2 kinda had the same one. Which is what gave me the idea to make this.

.

.

.

So for the rest of the day, the kids got prepared to see **SPIDER-MAN 2** for the first time on the big screen. Blu and Jewel just enjoyed their time seeing them together, having joy. Blu however was mentally more excited about it since he liked the movies and only saw it one time, so he thought he would have a good chance to see it again. Jewel was still curious about Spidey, in fact, he might have been the first superhero that Jewel has ever heard of, so she asked "Hey Blu? Can you tell me more about this Spider-Guy?"

Blu smiled and answered…

"Sure. First off, Tiago's not wrong when he said Spider-Man is like me. Spidey's real name is Peter Parker, a smart guy who was just an ordinary man, not care in the world. Until one day, he got bitten by a radioactive spider which turned him a superhuman. He had the ability the climb on walls, and become stronger and faster, but that's not where he started being a superhero. In the first movie, he became pretty pushy to his aunt and uncle, and he tried to use his powers to earn money to impress a girl likes, and her name was Mary Jane Watson. Once Peter was starting off, his uncle tried tried to teach him these important words before he died."

Jewel said "Oh. What were the words?"

Blu continued "With great power comes great responsibility. And after his uncle died, he then learned from those words, and became The Amazing Spider-Man that you'll soon get to know more about to…night" Blu froze for a moment. "Blu, honey are you okay?" Blu slowly replied "Yeah, except..." "Except what?" "I wish I remembered that when we first moved to the Amazon."

Jewel knew what he was feeling, "Oh Blu. Please don't think about that."

Blu gently replied "Why not? Ever since we moved to the Amazon, I was too scared, immature, and pretty selfish."

"But you did everything you could to make me happy, and more since we stopped the loggers. You made the Amazon our home, and you never stopped loving us, and ever since I've met you, my life has been nothing but perfect because of it. Blu...you care about us more than just yourself, and you are my hero. Tiago's right. You're like Spider-Man because you're the bravest and most selfless bird I've ever know." Jewel said showing tears of love, and showed true love and gratitude for everything Blu did for her.

Blu smiled with gratefulness too for that compliment, and as they were about kiss, Tiago yelled "Spider-Bird! Spider-Bird! Does whatever a Spider-Bird does! Come on, can we go now? Please!?" They smiled and Blu said "Sure buddy. We can go to the show now." So they left the tree, and were about to enter the theme park's theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on; Blu, Jewel, and the kids were flying to the Universal Resort, and as they landed at the top of the park's theatre, they noticed a few families going through the entrance. "So how do we get in?" Carla asked, Blu replied "Let me think. No one would ever allow wild birds to go into a public building, and nobody would easily recognize us from the news, so I think the best idea would be to go through the air-vent."

"You mean like that one?" Tiago pointed to an outside air-vent that was big enough for all five of them. So Blu thought it was good enough before he flew it and unscrewed its bolts. Once it opened, the whole family came flying through. "Alright everyone, stay close." Blu said as he was the first in line. The Blu Family stayed together while they were walking through the dark vents, then Jewel noticed a light, and as they moved closer to it, it was the light from a theatre's projector. Lucky for them, they made it to the right room.

They were in the projection room, and saw that the screen had a countdown. Bia read, "0:42:12?" "Alright. You stay here, I'm gonna go get some money and food in the meantime." Blu said and they agreed, but Tiago decided to follow him because he didn't wanna sit around alone with just the girls.

So while they waited, Blu went back outside to get some money from his fanny pack, and to see if he could find any change left out in the park. He looked over at every angle, under cars, near trees, by the doors, and from one direction after the other he only made it to $6.

"He'll never make any bucks that way." Tiago whispered, but while he was near the front the door, he saw an old marker and a large piece of cardboard, so it made him came up with a great plan.

He took the tools, and noticed a family walking by, so he started to act out his plan. And when the family saw him by the front door, they went aww by how cute it looked. He (cartoonishly) wrote "My poor birdie wants to see Spider-Man. No money" on the cardboard. Tiago acted like a lonely orphan bird with his puppy eyes, he even had a cup and gently pushed it to them. The family thought it was so cute, and assumed that it was something a kid put up just to earn money. They couldn't resist, so they, as well as other families that stopped by, placed money in his cup before he made it up to $25. "Man, this probably enough to pay for a buffet." Tiago joyfully said, looking at his wad of cash and behind him, he heard, "Yeah, but sadly it won't be enough to bribe your father out of the chance to get mad at you." That came from Blu of course.

Tiago turned and tried to explain himself. "Oh hey dad. Now look, I know this looks bad, bu-bu-but hey, we now have enough money to get some food, and I didn't really hussle anyone, I just gave out the truth." Blu looked around. He realized that he did bring up a few good points. Plus, no one would actually arrest a couple of birds for pulling something like that. "Alright, Tiago. But after this I don't wanna see you pull up any schemes through the rest of this trip, you got it?"

Tiago crossed his heart, showing his dad that he understood, but he also crossed his talons. They then went back into the air-vent, and flew to where the food was. "Hey dad, stay here I got this one." Tiago said. Blu tried to stop him but jumped out anyway.

And by Blu's surprise, he didn't get caught. All Tiago did was scoop up popcorn, getting soda, and leaving the money without anyone noticing. He was like a ninja from **Mission Impossible**. After that, they both may've had trouble carrying the food, but made it back to the projection room.

"Tiago, where've you been?" Jewel said in worry. "It's okay honey, he was with me." Blu said, and Carla spoke up "Shh! The show's almost about to start."

Blu set down the food and drink, and the family sat together to watch the countdown for the show.

.

.

.

Someone commented on my story (BTW, Thanks for the LIKE), and asked when am I gonna continue RIO-Life, and the answer to that is…What do you mean when am I gonna continue? This right here is one of the further episodes, and I've already published two prequels to it this month.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Blu Family was still in the projection room, and they were watching the countdown for their first big-screen premiere. The countdown was finally at 0:00:10, and when it finally went down to zero, the room became darker.

The screen was all black, then music started playing before a light showed. It was the opening image from **COLUMBIA PICTURES** , and as the rest went on…the opening theme and logo for…

 **SPIDER-MAN 2**

…began. "This is it, this is it!" Tiago said, and of course the girls shushed him. The opening theme was exciting to them, all it showed was the cast and workers of the movie, and images of everything that happened from the last movie. The theme stopped, and the movie officially started.

.

.

.

Trying to come up with what to put in next, was a bust, so I'll just go through with it.

.

.

.

Throughout the whole movie, the family enjoyed themselves.

Step by Step…

• The kids laughed when they saw Peter Parker's close causes.

• Blu felt more and more like Peter when they saw his dramatic moments.

• Jewel always felt sorry for Peter and Mary Jane. She felt like MJ sounded just like her during the Pit of Doom incident.

• Tiago felt like he wanted to be like the main villain of the movie, Doc Ock.

• J. Jonah Jameson's was a pain in everyone's tail feathers, and his son reminded Blu too much of Roberto.

• Carla and Bia jumped over the cliffhanger.

• Blu and Jewel wouldn't stop thinking about how similar Peter and Mary Jane's relationship was to theirs.

So through the whole show, the family loved it. The moral, the action, the rising/falling action, and more! The family loved it.

Then as the credits and music at the end was over, Blu yawned "Okay everyone. You ready to head back for bed?" "Of course, honey." Jewel smiled, and everyone but Tiago agreed "Oh come on! How do we know Spider-Man 3 isn't coming next? And-and-and how do we know the first movie won't play? Come on, can we stay please?"

Blu and Jewel smiled and knew that he wouldn't win the argument, so they all flew out anyway. They were on their way home until…they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" Yelled a criminal. Blu and Jewel heard it while the family was in the air vent and could see through the hatches. There was a crook at the entrance of the movie theatre and he was threatening all the workers and customers. "U-Uh what can we do for you, sir?" A ticket holder said shaking, and the crook replied, "I want you turn this whole place into my own private showing…or else."

The workers were just quaking in fear and did what they were forced to do, but while the family was still witnessing the scene from the air vent, Blu noticed something. "Everyone, I-I think that gun is a fake." "What?" Jewel was surprised, Blu lead her and the kids into a safe room (which was the janitor's closet).

They were safe and Blu instructed his family, "Okay, everyone stay here, I'm gonna stop this guy." Blu was about ready to charge but then Jewel tried to stop him and he tripped on a can of paint. Lucky for him he only landed on the top and only his chest got painted. It was red paint, and seeing him like that made the kids chuckle and gave Jewel an idea. "Blu come here…" Jewel said as she whispered the new plan to him.

"That could work." Blu smiled. "B-But, it could also be dangerous." "Yes but what was more dangerous than this was fighting loggers." Jewel said, reminding Blu how they worked well together in the past and of the times during their trip. So he nodded with surrender, allowing his family to help. Everyone was getting everything ready. As the people were still quaking at the criminal, the movie workers did what he wanted. The family was moved back to the theatre, and were ready to make their move. As the criminal walked in, he noticed the workers trying to run. "Hey! You guys aren't going anywhere! I need some hostages to continue my private showing!"

The workers continued to respect his wishes, and as he picked his gun, a web suddenly came zipping down and it snatched the gun out of the goon's hand. "Now!" Blu instructed, and then lights in the whole room just went out. As the crook was distracted and couldn't see a thing, Blu and Jewel came zooming from the air-vent, where they each grabbed a sleeve from his jacket, used all of their strength and speed to spin him around and get him all dizzy.

"Ah! Who the heck! Who's doing that!" The crook yelled, and then Carla and Bia came in carrying Tiago, and let him go, "Hey jerk!" As he was going at him like slingshot rocket, and kicked the crook in the face super hard. After that, Blu and Jewel spun around the crook trying to tie him up with the webs, and once he was tangled, he tripped and knocked himself out. "Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark." Carla laughed, then Bia went back to the vent so she could turn the lights back on. As they went, the workers and all the customers stopped quivering in fear because they saw the five Blue Macaws standing on top on the KO'd criminal, and what else they saw was that the macaws had red, black, and white paint on their chests to look like…"Spider-Birds?"

"Hey? Did they just save us?" One of the workers asked, and everyone gasped in amazement before the others got up and clapped to them for their help. "Whoo-Hoo!" Tiago yelled, and his family followed with that.

A few hours later, the news folks came by and started an interview. "Breaking News from the Universal Florida Resort: it appears that early today there was a robbery in action, planning serious threat until everyone noticed that five macaws, each dressed up as Spider-Man, stopped the criminal and saved everyone here."

The camera then pointed right at Blu, Jewel, and their family. The kids waved to it, and to just create show, Jewel kissed Blu's cheek when all he did was show a nervous wave. The family together were claimed as heroes, and were rewarded by having the message given to the world, so everyone would know of their actions, which meant that they were allowed to enter whatever place they wanted in the world without sneaking in anymore.

"We're famous!" Carla proudly said, and just tried to look good in front of the camera until Tiago tried to ruin it. Blu and Jewel laughed as they saw the kids messing with each other. "Well, honey, you wanna get the kids home now?" Blu asked, and Jewel smiled "Whoa hang on, the night's still young, and since everyone likes us and wants to stay, I think we can watch a few more shows. So what do you say?" Blu liked the idea, and the kids showed no different sign.

So for the whole night, the kids were allowed to roam free in the entire resort and watched more movies. As for Blu and Jewel, they got to stay in, and not only keep an eye on their kids, but each other as well. Blu was happy on how great they've made it so far with this vacation, and wanted to mention something important.

"Hey Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"You make the happiest bird there is. You're the great power to my responsibility. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu. And thank you for always thinking about your actions. I hope I can continue to be as selfless as you."

Then they enjoyed their company together as usual. Then they went on with the night and everything else that came on the biggest vacation ever.

THE END

.

.

.

I hope you guys liked it, and if you have a few questions, here are the explanations: Blu figured out the gun was fake because he saw that it looked like a plastic Halloween prop, and every time when the crook would start shooting, Blu saw that he'd reach into his left pocket, and when the cops got to examine it, they noticed that it turned out he was right. Everything else were just hidden smoke bombs, and the gunshot was just a sound effects app from the crook's phone.

Also, the way how Blu and the others got to use the webs was because…well you can always expect there to be cobwebs in an air-vent system, and with enough of it, it might be thick and strong. Also, when the lights went out, the macaws were the only ones to see anything because they got to use glow-in-the-dark goggles from a tech store that was nearby. So I hope that explains everything, and one more thing: for a while now I'm gonna stop writing for a while and focus on my other story, TGS:HU.


End file.
